


To Fucking Friends

by dingo (asterion)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Historical queerness, Trans Male Character, Transgender, historical smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterion/pseuds/dingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some 1930s smut featuring four friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fucking Friends

"I don't know why you gotta go with other folks when you've got me, Stevie," grumps Bucky.

"Other folks like putting their cocks in me," Steve answers with a shrug. "And I like cocks in me."

"You know I'd - !"

"Jesus, Buck, we've been over this! You don't need to do stuff you're not thrilled about and I know sticking your dick in me doesn't thrill you!"

"Aw, c'mon, just a quick somethin, I'm feelin all - “ He looked away, making a vague gesture with his hand.

"Desperate?” Steve finishes with a grin.

“You - !” Bucky lunges and gets Steve in a light chokehold, muttering curses.

“I think I'm starting to get more than you, Buck!” Steve laughs, just to twist the knife, and Bucky covers his mouth with his hand. Steve retaliates by licking Bucky's palm and when he feels him go a little slack, he bites at his hand. They scuffle a moment longer, Steve unable to break the hold Bucky has on him, Bucky pressing his hips close into Steve more than really necessary.

“Alright, alright,” Steve, “for fuck's sake, lay off a minute, I have an idea.” Bucky doesn't let him go but loosens his hold. “How about we stop by Jan's together, she and her lady are off again, and maybe she'll come over to Alessandro's, I've seen 'em eyeing each other every time we're all at the automat."

“Weeeell, that sounds like it could be a good time.” Bucky allows, releasing Steve. “We should probably bring some booze, to draw Jan out, though.”

***

They knock on Jan's door for several minutes before she yells through the door, "who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?"

Bucky raises an eyebrow at Steve. "You think ..." he murmurs.

"Yeah, we can talk her round," Steve answers softly. He raises his voice, "It's Steve and I've got a surprise for you!"

There's a pause and she asks more quietly, "What kinda surprise?"

"One to drown your sorrows." Bucky smirks, and as Jan undoes the deadbolt wipes the smirk off his face and replaces it with Rakishly Charming Grin #3.

"Uh huh," Jan raises an eyebrow at Steve when she sees Bucky. "If your boy's so good, why you wanna share him?"

"He's not my boy, and I was going over to Alessandro's anyway, and Buck wants some company tonight, too, and well, it'll do you good to get your mind off Lilah for an evening." Jan's face closes when she hears the name, and Steve rushes on. "And when's the last time you ate? I know you don't eat enough when you're down. And we could all go over to Alessandro's together, his Mama taught him to cook right. Oh and also -" he nods at Bucky, who tilts the bag he carries so Jan can see the bottles "- we could make this a real nice party. C'mon, Jan, it'll do you good." She smiles wryly but affectionately.

"You're a true friend, Rogers."

***

As Steve expected, Alessandro looks surprised but not displeased when he sees that Steve brought company. "Good thing I cook plenty tonight," he says as he let's them troop in, "but I have only two, three bottles of wine."

"No fear, friend," Bucky grins as he pulls the liquor bottles out of the bag and sets them on Alessandro's rickety table.

"Hope you don't mind the change in plans, Alessandro, it just - "

"I do not mind at all," Alessandro answers, waving a hand, "I have big bed for nights like this. I am pleased to know Miss Silver better," he says nodding to her.

"You're gonna have call me Jan if you wanna get your fingers wet," Jan leers. Steve is glad to see her spirits already raised by getting out of her lonely apartment. Alessandro grins, and starts pulling out more glasses.

"Time for a toast," says Bucky, pouring a couple fingers of rotgut for each of them.

"To ... friendship?" Steve suggests. Bucky rolls his eyes.

"To fucking." he suggests.

"To fucking friends!" Jan crows.

"To fucking friends!" The other chorus, and then they all cough at the liquor.

“That is fucking disgusting,” Jan comments, once she can. “I think I need some of that wine.”

***

A pretty sizable portion of the food Alessandro had cooked had been demolished when he murmurs to Jan, "do not eat and drink too much yet, you will be sleepy and ..." he puts his hand on the hand she's holding her fork with. She meets his gaze, takes another gulp of wine, swishes it around her mouth, swallows, and drops her fork. She cups his cheek, leans in and kisses him lightly, and when she pulls back a bit he follows. She sighs deeply, as if in relief.  
Bucky puts an exploratory hand on her thigh. Jan reaches her other hand toward him, and he grasps it and eases two of her fingers into his mouth and begins sucking. Jan moans and shifts in her seat, and Steve feels the slight dampness that's been between his legs since he and Bucky started walking over to Jan's change to a steady drip. He shifts his chair closer to Bucky so their thighs lie against each other and Bucky pulls him close and kisses him roughly before returning to Jan's fingers.

As they move toward the bed, things begin to stutter, everyone wanting to touch everyone else but they all start fumbling ineffectively at first one and then another person's tie or buttons. Steve takes charge. "Alessandro, I know I want you to fuck me good, and I figure Bucky and Jan can keep each other entertained, and well, we can start out like that and then see what's what." Alessandro gives Jan's breast a last squeeze over her shirt, and then he goes to Steve, pulling their hips close together and muttering something in Italian Steve can't make out, but it doesn't matter, and he gasps and bucks his hips.

"I was hoping to, uh - " Bucky starts saying to Jan.

She laughs and answers, "Yeah, I got the idea. Wanna see what you look like out of those clothes, though." Bucky smiles real wide and almost loses a button as he pulls at his shirt. "Hey, hey, slow down, lemme do that." She sits him down on the edge of the bed and stands between his legs, slips the suspenders from his shoulders, and slowly works her way down his buttons, stopping to caress the back of his neck and his collarbones. Bucky goes after hers, from the bottom up, and heaves a huge breath when he can touch her breasts under her shirt. She whines in the back of her throat, then eases his arms out of the way to slide the shirt from his shoulders and he shakes it off.

Bucky glances back at Steve and Alessandro who are still mostly dressed, but lying down twined around each other kissing, with Steve desperately rubbing himself against the thigh Alessandro's got between his legs.

"Don't worry about them," Jan says softly, and as Bucky turns back she takes a half-step forward, forcing him to widen his legs some more and bringing his face to nuzzle at her breasts.

"How should I - How do you like - " Bucky asks. "Some teeth, not a lot, and can I -" she gets a light grip on his hair with one hand.

"Aw yeah," Bucky breaths. "Tighter." He rests his hands on her waist and starts licking and nibbling her tits, and she gets both hands into his hair and holds his head so he can't really move it without her easing up. For a few minutes there's just the sounds of licking and sucking and rustling clothing, Steve sotto voce swearing and Jan's light moans.

Jan pulls Bucky's head away and pulls at his hair so he has to raise his face, and she kisses him deeply before saying, "How about you get on your knees, finish undressing me?" He grins and shifts forward and she steps back to make room for him. He bites the skin of her stomach lightly, and brushes a hand between her legs, making her clutch at his shoulders. "Jesus fuck get these trousers off me!" Bucky's breath hitches, and he rapidly unbuckles her belt and unbuttons her fly-front pants and pulls them down. "These too, these too," Jan says pushing her drawers down, and Bucky complies until the tops of her thighs are visible and then he can't help himself, he buries his nose in the rough dark hair between he legs, and wraps his arms around her hips, and breaths for a moment. Jan thrusts slightly, three times, and starts to lose her balance. "Wanna be naked," she hisses, and struggles out of the twisted mess of her clothing, and stumbles to the bed.

***

Alessandro and Steve are wearing a lot less clothing now, Steve's pants are pushed down to his shins and Alessandro has a hand in his drawers - which are soaked, Bucky notes, hopefully someone remembers to put them near the stove tonight so Steve doesn't have to walk home with them in his pocket. They both look up as Bucky and Jan settle onto the bed, and Steve reaches for Bucky who leans over to kiss his flushed cheeks and his wet, swollen mouth. Alessandro catches his mouth, and Jan rolls him onto his side with his back to her, and thrusts her hips against his ass until she gets impatient and rolls him back toward her. Bucky's aware of Alessandro stripping Steve as Steve writhes a bit, one hand working between his legs and one clutching the sheets. Then Jan spreads her legs and Bucky lets himself be overwhelmed.

He'd never really fooled around with Jan before, and Bucky had to admit to himself that while the familiarity of Steve's body was sort of necessary to him, a new lover was quite a thrill. He let his attention narrow, listening to her muttered instructions and discovering her taste and smell and sound.  
Steve was damning Alessandro's restraint and tendency to draw things out. He was trying not to whine, which wasn't the sort of noise a fellow should make, but it was hard not to. Alessandro was kneeling between his legs, working at him, and had dipped a finger in him a couple times, which wasn't nearly satisfying.

"You asshole, goddamnit, you know what I want, give it to me already." Alessandro grinned slyly and started to open his mouth. "And don't give me any of that crap about how nice I look like this, just, damnit, do it!"

Bucky paused long enough to mock-growl, "Don't make me come over there, Alessandro." He peeked over Jan's thigh enough to see that Steve had more or less soaked through the towel under him already. "And you're gonna want another towel under him, or the whole bed will be wet."

"Dio mio, such a rush, but ok, I do the thing," Alessandro answered, rolling his eyes dramatically. He reached over to the headboard where he'd hung another towel, and Steve raised himself on trembling legs while Alessandro switched one for the other. The wet towel fell to the floor with a smack, completely soaked.

"Your cunt, it is the most amazing," Alessandro crooned, "like a fucking fountain, a fucking miracle fountain -"

"Get your cock in my cunt, if it's so amazing," Steve gasped. Alessandro murmured his assent as he pulled on a rubber, and then stretched his body over Steve's. He rubbed the head along the wetness between Steve's legs for a mercifully short time before sinking his cock smoothly in and beginning to thrust. Steve was dimly aware of Jan's moans reaching a climax and softening out briefly before rising again - no surprise, Bucky was a quick study who truly adored sucking off any sort of person. Then Alessandro set up a steady rhythm and Steve couldn't do much beside claw at his back and hang on.

After a final, long moan, Jan gently pulled him up from between her legs. "That's - that's good, need a break at least for a bit," she panted. "Come up here and kiss me."

"Wanna, uh, give me a hand?" Bucky asked, as he complied.

"I don't really do that, not interested in those," Jan said, managing a shrug. "But I hear you like to be choked a little ..."

"Steve been telling you all my secrets? Well, I guess I don't mind you knowing that one," Bucky responded, starting to pull at his cock. Jan languidly reached a hand up and gripped Bucky's throat, and Bucky leaned into it, quickening the pace of his hand.

***

Sometimes, Bucky would bug Steve to explain why he was so into getting fucked, what folks got out of it, since mainly Bucky wanted his mouth between someone else's legs except when he wanted someone else's hands around his neck and he knew Steve felt queer for liking something men weren't supposed to like. So sometimes when he was getting fucked, Steve tried to find words to explain what made it so good, what set it apart from having Bucky's tongue or fingers down there, what had him going to the trouble of finding people with cocks who would understand that Steve wasn't a girl even if he didn't have a cock and who'd still fuck him and wouldn't be cruel in doing it.

He was trying to gather some words together as Alessandro fucked him, but the thing with being fucked by Alessandro was that he didn't want to think, he just wanted to be carried away by how it felt, and usually before long he just wasn't able to do anything but hold on and try not to moan loud enough to bother the neighbors and vaguely hope most of the bed would be dry under the towel by the time they were done. He was aware enough of Bucky, always, to notice his head was back up at the top of the bed again and that his breath was rasping in a way that meant he was getting choked, which was almost enough to make him come right then.

***

As he heard Steve's moans increase in volume and urgency, Bucky pulled Jan's hand off his throat enough to comfortably gasp, "I want to watch Steve, could we - "

"Yeah, honey," Jan said with a fond smile, and rearranged them so Bucky was kneeling next to Steve and she was choking him from behind with both hands. Steve's face was heavily flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut and his shoulders and hands were so beautiful, and then he opened his eyes and looked straight at Bucky. Bucky wanted to draw the moment out but he was so close and it was all too perfect and suddenly Steve was arching his back and yelling through the release, and Bucky had no idea what noises he was making because there wasn't room in his mind for anything but Steve's eyes and the way the feel of Jan's hands went straight to his cock and added such an edge to his pleasure, and somehow they both kept their eyes open the whole time.


End file.
